A Love story
by Phoenix1Skyfire9
Summary: Tony had asked Ziva if she wanted to go out to drink. What will they do after their drinks will they have sweet love or will they weep on what could be? Who is watching them from a far. Note another genre maybe added.
1. Chapter 1

Ziva sat across from her partner Tony thinking of all the things and quotes that he said over the years but one thing always stood out from all of the others. She could not get over the fact that he said in his own way he said that he loved her and was her soulmate. Though something was nagging at her; the fact that he did not make any more moves towards her. Looking up she saw that Tony was deep in thought, starring intently at his computer screen.

"Tony are you alright?" Ziva asked.

"Uh oh yes. Say after work do you want to go out and get a few drinks Zi?"

"Sure I would like that. Thanks Tony."

Several hours later they found themselves in Tony's apartment drink heavly to the brink of getting drunk. Tony got up and walked over to Ziva looking deep into her eyes with lust in his own eyes.

Ziva seeing that Tony was staring with lust in his eyes she leaned up into Tony to plant a kiss upon his lips.

"Z are you going to regret this night tommorrow? I won't go any further if you don't want to." Tony said startling Ziva.

"Please Tony claim me as yours. I know that Gibbs has rule 12 of never dating each other but we can keep this to ourselves. I want to know that I belong to you and no other." Ziva said huskly.

Tony leaned down and kissed Ziva with all the pent up lust in him. Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt the engorged head through his pants rubbing her throbbing center, sending chills down her spine. She felt his tongue on her lips damanding entrance into her moist mouth; gasping she felt his tongue enter then leave to lick her ears and the tip of the nose. Ziva moaned throatly "Tony take me in to the bedroom and claim me."

"Oh sweetness we are just getting started I want to know what makes you moan and groan. What turns you on and what you don't like. As bad as I want to fuck you and as hard as I want to have my cock in you. Your pleasure comes before my own. I want to remember this night if nothing else Ziva." Tony said making Ziva moan.

"I trust you Tony though I am not quiet that drunk. I will have no regrets of this evening." Ziva said.

Tony looked at Ziva and kissed her roughly taking her into his bedroom. He layed her on his bed and started to take off her clothes kissing her as he did so. Ziva felt an ache in the center of her as kissed her all of the way down her stomach. She looked at him and saw that he was still clothed while she was half way undressed. Deciding to torment Tony as he was tormenting her; she pushed him on his back and undid his belt.

"I told you to claim me Tony, and you will have ample of time to worship me when I say." Ziva said while unclasping his belt.

"Oh sweetness I want to worship you first then claim you."

Ziva finally managed to undo his belt and opened up his pants. She saw how hard he was through his underwear. Without thought she ripped off Tony's pants and slowly took off her own. Leaving Tony in his underwear and leaving her own on. She crawled up so that he could feel her arousal through their barrier in hopes to spur him into entering her.

"Oh that is not fair allowing me to feel but not to lick. I will have my way with you." He said and rolled her on her back. Putting his hands on her waist he slowly took off her underwear then he leaned his head down into her waist and started to lick her moist center.

Moaning she arched into him demanding more of him everywhere. Her breast felt heavy and strained against her bra. She tried to get it off but Tony stilled her hands with his as his mouth continued to lick her center.

"Oh God Tony, I am so close. You need stop I want you so bad. I feel as if I am burning up." Ziva said.

To be conintued.


	2. Chapter 2

Review: Tony asked Ziva if she wanted to go out to drink and when they were drunk Tony brought Ziva to his house with the intention of having sex with her. Though he said that he would not go any further if that is what she did not want. Ziva surprised Tony by saying that she wanted him to claim her as his.

"No sweetness. I am not done sampling your sweet nectar. I want to have you but you are not yet ready. Allow me to make you ready."

"Tony hurry I want you in me."

Tony inserted two of his fingers inside Ziva making her arch further into his embrace. Moaning his name, and at the same time trying to pull him closer towards her. Nearly growling with need for him to enter her and give her what she wants.

"How does that feel? Do you like it?" Tony asked moving his fingers in and out of her making her whimper with need. Arching even further into Tony's hand. Coating his fingers with her cream.

"Oh yeah you are so wet and ready for me sweetness. I will love you forever." Tony declared removing her hand making her feel empty without him in her. Lining himself up to her moist entrance he lunged forward making Ziva scream with wonder at being filled by Tony.

Elsewhere

"Excuse me sir."

"What?" a gruff voice asked.

"I saw your son with that Israeli woman you despise."

"Is he planning on have kids with her?"

"From the way that they were acting when they left earlier yes they were thinking about having sex."

"Get rid of that woman. My son is not producing any children from some woman who is not Italian. Do not harm my son or it will be your head I come after."

"Understood Sir."

"What are the orders?"

"We are to get rid of the woman and keep the son alive."

"Fuck. I was hoping to get rid of Daddy's Little Tony."

"It is our heads if anything happened to Tony."

"Fine but I can dream."

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Review: A hit was put out on Ziva by Tony's father. Tony and Ziva were making love when that hit was placed.

Tony continued to enter Ziva leaving her on the verge of her climax. After Tony was still playing trying to prolong of being inside Ziva after fantasizing about, Ziva threw Tony on his back and moved the pace up throwing them both over the cliff of blissful organism.

"Tony that felt wonderful. I love you with all my heart. Just know that if you break it I will kill you before Gibbs can." Ziva said.

"Ziva if I hurt you in any way then I am not worthy to be in your life." Tony said.

Dawn was breaking over the happy couple; groaning at the intruding light but knowing that they had to get up and go to work. They decided to keep their relationship quiet from Gibbs and out of the office. Not know what the day will bring.

Going to the office was uneventful until they both sat down at their desks and wait for a case. Tony received a call.

"DiNozzo."

"Hi Junior just a tip from your old man. If you value anyone's life including that woman who you were with last night, just know that they will not live for very long. I will kill them personally." An erie voice said on the other side of the phone making Tony turn very pale.

Ziva looked up and saw that Tony was pale. She gazed at him wondering what was being said to him to make him pale.

"If anyone is threatening him then I will use my Mossad training to kill them. However if it is his father I guess that I can let Gibbs deal with him." Ziva thought.

"If I was to believe about my father then why did he not call me to tell me that himself. Why are you?" Tony was questioning the man.

"Nice try Junior. You have been warned, don't not think that anyone is safe. Getting close to people who are not meeting the approval of the boss means death. You have been warned."

Tony placed the phone down and begun to type very fast on his computer. "I can not allow anyone get hurt because of my father. I love Ziva more then my life and I will protect her. Lets see maybe we can go to Stillwater to visit Gibbs father. Please let there be a place that I put Ziva until I have this whole thing settle. I will also have to put Abby somewhere safe along with Tim. Gibbs can take care of himself but I will feel better if he was someplace safe." Tony thought.

Gibbs entered and noticed that Tony was being extremely busy in the morning and that he was pale.

"DiNozzo what is wrong with you?" Gibbs asked.

Tony was to involved in his work that he did not notice his boss talking. He reached for his phone and dialed an old number of one of his buddies.

"Hey Mike it is Tony."

"Hey Tony. What can I do for you?"

"I need a few favors from you buddy. I hate to ask this of you but it is important. He made contact with me again. Please meet me at the library in an hour. You know the library that I am talking about right?"

"Of course Tony I just hope that I can help you."

"I got to go there is something that I need to go take care of." Tony said and left completely unaware of the looks from his co-workers.

"What was that about?" Ziva was wondering.

"I don't know. I know that the director does not have him on any cases and all we have today is paper work from a few cold cases."

McGee came in and saw that Tony was missing from his desk.

"Where is Tony?"

"He just left awhile ago but did not say where."

"That is unusual of him normally he will be asking permission and when he does not get he whines."

Meanwhile Tony was meeting with his buddy.

"What is going on Tony?"

"A hit was placed on those that I care about and the team that I work with. I was wondering if you knew where they can be place until this all blows over without the team knowing anything."

"They can stay with me but not for very long. I have a basement that they can hide in if anyone other than you comes looking. Are you certain that this is really needed. I mean that there is always a chance that the hit will be called off."

"Yes I am certain that this is needed and these guys play for keeps. The one person that I know of that placed that hit is my old man."

"Okay Tony I will think of a way to get them to come over and talk to me."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't, why don't you return to your job and think of a way to get out of this mess."

Tony nodded hoping that this plan would work and throw everyone off. Returning to NCIS he saw that everyone was there and that they were ready to leave.

"DiNozzo grab your gear."

"On your six boss."

"In more ways than you will know." he thought.

Abby was coming in along with Ducky but there was no sign of Palmer.

"Ah Jethro do we have a case?"

"Yes do you know when Palmer is supposed to get in."

"No I don't. That boy does have school you know."

"Um Ducky do you want my help."

"That will be lovely my dear just remember that you do what I say alright."

"Yes Ducky."

Leaving the building not know that Tony was planning on getting them all to safety really soon, they went to crime scene.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Review: Tony had made some arrangements with one of his friends but would not tell anyone what they were. All that he knew was that he had to get them all to safety without anyone suspecting a thing.

Tony rode with Gibbs, Ziva, and Tim; they had all noticed that Tony was not being himself in the car. Normally he would get the front seat but instead he allowed Tim to get the front with Gibbs. Tim wondered why that was when he knew how Tony was. Ziva had thought that the silence was a bit unnerving when she knew that Tony would be talking up and down till he was told to shut up. Another thing that was unusual that Gibbs noticed was that Tony kept looking behind them then in front. The former marine thought that it meant that there would be a shoot out. He did not know that Tony was trying to protect him and the team.

Abby rode with Ducky who was talking to her about different things and keeping the young woman occupied until they had got to the scene of the crime. Little did they know that the tension in the car was thick.

When they arrived at the scene they all saw that there were a lack for better term no crowed control. Which destroyed the evidence all together. That infuriated Gibbs, and the team knew that they had to do everything perfectly when Gibbs was frustrated.

"McGee you take some pictures. Ziva you do sketches. Tony you bag and tag."

"Yes Boss."

"Jethro I think that you should see the 'body'."

"Why Ducky."

"It is not a real human body. I think that there is someone who is playing games with us."

The two men were talking and when they said those words Tony heard them and went to find Mike, and put the plan into action. He went around making it looked like he was trying to find something to bag and tag, though he knew that there would be none. He slowly made his way up to Mike's house to see if Mike was ready with the precautions for the team.

"Tony it is all set, my family knows and they agreed to help."

"Thanks Mike I owe you big time."

"No worries I know that you are worried about your friends. I promise that we will keep them in the dark as much as possible."

"Thank you I will go and get my boss so that you can have a talk with him."

Tony walked backed over to where Gibbs and Ducky where talking and told them that he might have found someone who was willing to talk to them. Though he suggested that they take Abby with them incase someone comes around.

"I think that Abby will be safe with us and I know that there is something going on that this person that you want us to talk to might know."

"Hey Probie and She-Probie." Tony cried out.

Tim and Ziva groaned at their nicknames from Tony.

"Why don't you guys go with Gibbs and watch his six. I will continue to gather up the evidence."

They looked at each other and knew that Tony was up to something for they knew that he never offered to continue for them.

"Sure Tony. Then when we come back outside you will tell us what is going on."

"Yeah sure Tim."

TBC


End file.
